


Try Something

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, a WHIP gets used jesus christ, daddy kink moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: "Whiskey. Loves. Ass." ~The anon who sent in this promptTied down to the bed, Jack takes his time spanking you, has an idea, then rewards you accordingly.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Try Something

You were tied down to the bed, spread-eagle but face down, with a pillow under your hips that kept your ass in the air. You were already fairly excited to do this as it was, but after seeing the care Whiskey put in to discuss with you what he was going to do before hand, and agreeing on what you would say if you needed him to stop, you were even more into it. Of course, your excitement paled in comparison to his; it was not a secret that this was something he loved to do.

He was enjoying himself quite a bit, spanking your ass hard, keeping things varied by using his hands, a paddle, his belt, and at one point, a wooden spoon he’d jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get. That one fucking hurt. Still, though, even as your skin burned and tears stung in your eyes, you were extremely turned on. Whiskey praised you constantly, telling you how good you were being, how good your ass looked jiggling some after an impact, bright red and sensitive. He occasionally pressed kisses to your skin, his facial hair feeling slightly sandpaper-y against it. Still, you kind of loved it. You felt safe.

You heard him shuffle around behind you, then pause. You look over your shoulder curiously, but you still couldn’t see him that well. “Do you mind… if we try somethin’?” he asked, placing a hand on your leg.

“We’ve been trying quite a bit,” you responded with a smile. “What?”

He cleared his throat. “The whip?” he asked, an unfamiliar tone of uncertainty in his voice. “Just once.”

You shrugged as best as you could. “It’s not going to like, cut me or anything, right?”

“No! Heavens no, not if you know what you’re doing,” he assured you. “Unless you  _ want _ that.”

You laughed a little bit. “Not right now I don’t. Sure,” you said, shifting slightly in your fixed position.

He quickly got up off the bed, grabbed the whip in question, and stood several feet away from the foot of the bed. “I’m gonna give you a nice reward after this, darlin’.”

You took a deep breath, and on the exhale, you felt a sharp, surface-level sting across your ass, making you yelp slightly. It was quite unlike any of the pain you’d felt up until this point. It certainly wasn’t as painful as you were afraid it was going to be, but it hurt worse than the wooden spoon in a different way. Tears stung in your eyes again, but you still liked it. Something about that feeling of safety and the vulnerability of being tied down at Jack’s mercy. It was hard to pin down.

You felt Jack climb back on the bed behind you, and he left a trail of kisses along the welt the whip left. “You’re so good to me, baby,” he said, continuing to kiss all over your sensitive skin. “You did such a good job. Daddy’s gonna take care of you, now.”

You moaned as you felt his tongue lick slowly up your slit. You wished you could grind back onto his face, but you were still tied down. As if he read your mind, though, he pushed his face against you a little harder, licking over your clit, his mustache adding to the overall sensation--no longer feeling scratchy, exactly, not there. Your head fell to the bed, and you tugged against your restraints. He knew exactly what to do to get you to climax in no time flat, but he also knew what to do to keep you on the edge for as long as he wanted. Apparently the latter was how he planned to use that magnificent tongue of his. You were gasping and moaning, so close but not getting quite enough to go over.

“Jack!” you groaned, finally understanding you would have to do a little bit of work here.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, feigning ignorance to your current plight.

You made another noise, frustrated this time. “Please!”

“Please what? All you gotta do is ask,” he said, lightly sucking on your bud, making you moan out again.

“Please make me cum,” you begged. “Please, daddy!”

He made a satisfied hum and gave you the final push you needed, sending you careening into an intense orgasm that he drew out as long as he possibly could, until you were twitching under his ministrations.

“That’s my good girl,” he cooed, pulling his face away from your pussy. You heard a little more rustling, then shuddered slightly as you felt the tip of his cock rub against your very wet lips. “Got one more in there for me?” You nodded a little bit, and he pushed in, making you moan once again, the stretch an incredible feeling. He quickly settled into a fast pace, not one chosen in the spirit of making this last, but the angle and your heightened sensitivity were working in his favor. Your walls flexed as he pounded into a sweet spot inside you, causing a delicious moan to fall from his lips. He ran his fingers lightly over your ass, the skin there still sensitive, making you gasp.

His fingers eventually found your hip, digging in to steady himself as he drew closer. He used his free hand to reach under you to rub your clit, which is exactly what did you in in your oversensitive state. You moaned his name, your pussy clamping down around him, making him grunt. He let go of your hip, but kept his fingers on your clit, expertly bringing you down from your high even as he experienced his own orgasm. He pulled out, stroking himself several times, covering your ass in his cum. There was a moment of silence, save for panting as you both caught your breath.

“Well ain’t that a pretty sight,” Whiskey said, clearly pleased with himself. He patted your leg before getting up off the bed again, returning moments later with a cloth and some lotion. He untied your ankles, then your wrists, and pulled the pillow out from under your hips. He wiped his cum away with the cool cloth, which felt very nice against your still raw skin. But, the lotion felt better, soothing your skin further. He took his time to massage it into your skin, making you hum in satisfaction. Once he was done, he tossed everything off the bed fairly haphazardly and crawled up the bed next to you. You turned onto your side to face him, and he pulled you into his chest, pressing his lips to yours.

“You okay?” he asked, a kind smile on his face.

“Mm, definitely,” you answer, wrapping your arms around him and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I do have the distinct feeling I’m not going to be able to sit down tomorrow, though.”

He chuckled and kissed you again. “That’s fine, because I am gonna be far too interested in seeing those marks to let you sit down for long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
